


The Twins

by Rumless



Category: Queen (Band), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: Brian May/Rogerina Taylor拉郎 Brian May/Warren Worthington III/Warrena Worthington





	The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Rogerina Taylor即将踏上前往西西里的旅途，临行之前替情人Brian May选购了金发女孩Warrena，然而却被告知需要捆绑购买女孩的哥哥Warren……

Brian第一次见到Worthington兄妹的时候，简直可以用难以置信来形容——异卵双胞胎理论上根本不可能这么像。

倘若两人都安安静静坐在一起，如果不是因为妹妹留了一头漂亮的长发，头上还戴着和领花同款发饰，单看面容甚至无法分辨到底谁是哥哥，谁是妹妹。这两个小家伙简直是一个模子刻出来的，都留着柔软卷曲的金发，卷翘的金色睫毛几乎保持着同样的频率轻颤着，颜色介于天与海之间的蓝眸更显得纯真可爱，小巧的鼻头翘起一个轻巧的弧度，精致的小嘴带着粉嫩的颜色。一颦一笑更是像得不可思议，更别说他两穿着同款校服，如果不是Rogerina的刻意提醒，Brian甚至以为Warren只是个剪了中短发，穿了男款校服的女孩。毕竟即使哥哥抬起来头，那本该凸显的喉结，也几乎看不出多少弧度。当然，如果仔细观察，还是可以发现微乎其微的不同。制服裙上身，妹妹丰腴的身材看起来前凸后翘，让人颇有食欲。相比之下，哥哥倒显得单薄许多，好在那标准的倒三角外加细腰长腿，倒也不比妹妹逊色多少。

“再过几天就是这对兄妹两的生日，那就麻烦爹地给他们两过成年礼咯！”

Rogerina将Worthington兄妹两领到了Brian面前，她甚至将哥哥Warren的制服领带递到了Brian手里。轻轻拉拽，金发男孩一个没站稳，顺势跌进了Brian怀里，小脸更是瞬间羞得通红。妹妹Warrena也不甘示弱地贴了上来，抱着Brian的手轻轻摇晃，娇声叫了声“爹地”。虽然只是手臂，但隔着那薄薄的衬衫，Brian甚至感受到了女孩胸前傲人的弧度。但Brian极为自持地从金发女孩手里抽回了手，又把金发男孩扶稳，询问他们什么时候过生日，便让人送他们回房间休息，嘱咐司机明天早上送他们上学。

见Brian留下了那对双胞胎兄妹，Rogerina也没有多做逗留，当晚就定了飞西西里的机票，第二天早班机，抛下“老学究”自己逍遥快活去了。

Rogerina一走，这对双胞胎兄妹就这么被课程安排过满的Dr. May干晾了几天，两个小家伙也没什么反常，只是照常陪Brian吃完早餐，便被司机送去学校，放学回来完成功课，陪Brian吃完晚餐，便乖乖回两人共同的房间休息。偶尔嬉戏打闹，倒也给偌大的房子添了些活力。日子过得很快，兄妹两的生日转眼就到，在晚餐即将结束、饭后甜点还没端上来之前，Brian轻咳了一声，打断了两埋头用餐的兄妹两。Warren和Warrena对视了一眼，几乎同时放下了餐叉，乖乖坐好，异口同声地说道，“怎么了，爹地。”

Brian伸出双手掌心向上放在桌面，兄妹两异常懂事，双双乖巧地将手搭在了Brian手里。黑发教授微微一笑，说道，“过了十二点就是你们俩的生日了，对吗？”兄妹两整齐地点了点头，Brian磨蹭了一下两人的手背，“今天爹地想换点不一样的饭后甜点。”

直到这一刻，Brian才注意到了兄妹两是完全不同的——妹妹Warrena几乎即刻便双眼放光，但依旧保持着甜美的微笑；哥哥Warren反倒是有几分害羞的低下了头，微卷的额发遮去了他的表情，徒留那一小截泛红的耳骨。兄妹两自然是听懂了，Brian也只是点到为止，让兄妹两继续用餐。晚饭后，兄妹两一如既往地起身，朝Brian道谢之后，乖巧地携手回了房。

Brian也和往常没什么不同，照常回书房备课到深夜，这才回房洗漱了一下，披着睡袍坐在床上进行睡前阅读。让他没想到的是兄妹两异常的准时，几乎在时钟和分钟并拢的那一刻，便敲响了Brian的房门。Warrena的声音随着指针的并拢“滴答”声，从门外响起，“爹地，您睡了吗？我们可以进来吗？”

“没有，甜心，进来吧！”Brian应了一声，随手将手中的睡前读物放在床头。

门外的女孩几乎是小小的欢呼了一声，推开了房门，又顺手将哥哥Warren拉了进来。兄妹两都赤着脚，身上都只穿了一模一样的男款白衬衫。

衬衫尺寸对于妹妹来说，似乎过于大了些，穿在身上就像套上了件袖子过长，长度却偏短的裙子，一头齐腰的金色长发披散下来，让女孩漂亮得就像个洋娃娃，她似乎对今晚即将到来的一切异常兴奋，一进房间就二话不说之间蹦上了床，跨坐在Brian腿上。

“我先来，爹地。”说着，女孩作势要伸手解开衬衣纽扣，却被Brian制止。

“等一等，别着急。”说着，Brian招了招手，示意还站在门边的男孩加入他们。一直站在阴影之中的男孩，这才红着脸走过来。也许是肩宽的缘故，衬衫对于男孩来说不算特别宽大，袖子大抵还能露出那么一小截手指，下摆偏长却也只能险险盖住内裤，倒显得那双腿笔直而修长。等男孩走到床边站好，Brian这才伸出手顺着男孩的大腿内侧缓缓向上一摸，指尖触及到男孩包裹在内裤里的私隐部位，一把握住微微用力一捏，Brian几乎能感觉到男孩轻颤了下，便很快松开了他，调笑道，“原来你真是男孩啊！”

面对向来彬彬有礼的Sugar daddy突然的调戏，金发男孩也不知是不是吓到了，小脸登时便红了。如果不是被Brian一把拉住，可能现在已经就此吓得跌坐在了地上。Brian伸手将Warren拉上床上，轻抚他那发烫的小脸，身子顺势前倾将今晚的第一个吻给了金发男孩。Warren几乎是愣住了，他甚至连回吻都没来得及学会，只是近乎颤抖的接受着Brian的吻。柔软的嘴唇还算诱人，Warren虽没有回应却也不敢反抗地任由Brian长驱直入，青涩的反应让人更加爱不释手。一吻罢了，Brian凑到Warren耳边，刻意压低声音问道，“Are you a virgin?”

Warren的脸再度烧了起来，却还是咬着唇，点了点头。Brian微微一笑，伸出左手揉了揉男孩那头打理得当的金发，右手顺势摸了摸女孩的小脸，“那你呢，甜心？

”女孩轻蹭着Brian的手，漂亮的蓝眼睛眨了眨，娇声道，“爹地，你试试不就知道了。”说着，女孩甚至抬手解开了两颗扣子，任由过于宽大衬衫下滑，露出了香肩和那诱人的细肩带。

Brian微微挑了一下眉，接手了女孩解扣子的动作，但却看向了一旁的男孩，“女孩子还是不要太主动的好，你说是吧，Warr？”

Warren当然听出了Brian的言下之意，只得红着脸自己动手解衬衫上的扣子，只是手抖得厉害，一时间有几分手忙脚乱。好容易才解开了所有的扣子，却依旧不知所措地揪着衬衫下摆。而一旁的女孩早被Brian解开了所有扣子，这会子已经衣衫半褪，衬衫只剩一小截袖子仍挂在小臂上，她大咧咧地露出里边黑色前扣式三角杯内衣，没有一丝赘肉的小腹上甚至还有马甲线，丁字裤的系带在腰侧各系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。女孩跨坐在Brian腿上，刻意后仰些许向他展示自己白皙匀称的身子。Warren看了看妹妹，又看了看Brian，这才深吸一口气，似乎下定了某种决心，跟妹妹一样褪下了衣衫，袒露胸膛，只是双手依旧揪着衣袖，半遮半掩的挡在胯间。

“还害羞呢？”Brian伸手拨开了Warren遮羞的双手，露出了里头纯黑色的内裤，低腰设计让男孩那漂亮的人鱼线展露无疑，小腹上竟还有浅浅的腹肌痕迹，Brian完全没想到男孩竟有如此身材，没忍住伸手摸了一把，“遮什么，这不是挺好看的嘛！”说着，Brian故意勾着那黑色内裤边下拉，好一睹底下未被他人染指的私处。男孩怕是被叮嘱过，已经仔细修剪过耻毛，下体光秃秃的，摸起来手感还算不错，命令男孩自己把仍软着的下体掏了出来，Brian伸手将男孩的私处托在手心，“尺寸还可以，就是不知道勃起来怎么样？”说着，Brian亲手将男孩的内裤穿好，又轻抚了一下他大腿内侧那私隐的腹股沟，“听说同卵双胞胎有心灵感应，不知道异卵双胞胎有没有？我们来做个实验怎么样？你说爹地在给妹妹办成年礼的时候，你会不会也有感觉呢？好好看看你妹妹的表现吧，作为哥哥，可不能输给妹妹呢！”

说完，Brian不再理会Warren，只是附身低头埋进了Warrena的胸口，卷曲的黑发扎得女孩躲了一下，却还是挺着胸任由Brian用牙解开了那黑色前扣式内衣，无钢圈三角杯里头根本没有海绵胸垫，两片薄薄的布料没了中间搭扣的禁锢，一下子软塌塌地耷拉下来，女孩那颇为可观的酥胸就此展露出来。女孩惊呼一声，便仰着头任由Brian在那白皙的胸口留下吻痕。男孩似乎也是第一次看到异性在自己面前袒胸露乳，更何况初次坦诚相见的竟还是自己的双胞胎妹妹，Warren看都不敢多看一眼，像一只受惊的兔子吓得缩在原地动都不敢动。Brian哪里舍得让两个金发尤物中的任何一个落了单，伸手挑起了Warren的下巴，强制要他看向妹妹那因为刚脱离胸衣牵制还轻颤着的双乳。Warren吓得登时闭上了眼睛，耳边却响起了Brian的声音，“哦？这么嫌弃？那可是你亲妹妹呢！”Warren一时间莫口难辨，泪花都开始在眼眶里聚集，Brian摸了摸Warren的小脸，“你看看，这就委屈哭了？那待会儿来点真格的，可怎么好呀！”说着，Brian附身张嘴含住了金发男孩的乳尖，Warren哪里承受过这个，整个身子都僵住了，好在Brian只是轻吮了一口便放开了。然而，下一秒便给金发男孩判了“死刑”——

“学会了吗，甜心？”Brian甚至故意伸手掐了一下，那被舔舐得有几分敏感的乳尖，“去让妹妹也试试吧！”

听到这话，Warren几乎是五雷轰顶，他一脸纠结的看了看Brian，又看了看妹妹Warrena，愣了好一会儿才消化掉了Brian那句话，他近乎艰难地凑到妹妹胸前，闭上眼的同时微微张嘴含住了女孩那在冰凉的空气里刺激得有几分激凸的乳头。

“很好，现在伸出舌头。让爹地看到你的舌头，宝贝！”

男孩果真伸出了舌头去舔舐那因为未经情事，颜色仍不太深的乳晕。女孩似乎也没有受过这些刺激，发出了一声闷哼，却还是挺着胸，将自己往哥哥的舌尖上送。

“非常好，现在开始吸吮，想象里边有乳汁会溢出……吮出点声响给爹地听好吗？”近乎淫秽地用词从Brian的口中说出，却没有让人感觉半点怪异，男孩也非常听话，果真对着妹妹的乳头吮出了声响，似乎真的为了帮未来的小母亲提前适应哺乳一般。

“真乖！没什么好害羞的，Warr，这又不是你吸吮过的第一对乳房，你说对吗？”Brian边说着，边听到女孩因为第一次被如此吸吮着敏感的乳头，而被刺激得低声发出呻吟，对此，Brian没多说什么，只是将手穿过男孩双腿之间的空隙，好去摸一摸女孩因为身体后仰而不得不露出的底裤，那薄薄的布料已有几分湿润，“怎么样，甜心？喜欢哥哥帮你做前戏吗？”

女孩别无选择，只得回答道，“喜……喜欢。”

“那就好。听到了吧，Warr，要加油哦！还有另外一边，也不能冷落了呢！”说着，Brian牵着男孩的手，强制让他把手覆在了女孩的右乳上，“来，捏捏看！”男孩无奈只得继续吸吮着一边，手上又揉捏着一边。而Brian则是随手开始揉捏男孩因为趴伏在女孩胸口而不得不翘起的臀部。男式三角内裤的布料不算多，但足以包裹住男孩浑圆的臀部。Brian的大手正好能将男孩那窄臀紧紧握在手里，轻轻揉捏便惹得男孩不由自主的呻吟了一声，却因为正在吮着妹妹的乳头，那呻吟完全被堵在了嗓子眼。Brian随手轻拍了一下那手感还算不错的臀部，便伸手将内裤边下拉，卡在男孩的大腿上，好露出完整的臀肉。Brian边计划着要给男孩买点能露出这两片软肉的内裤好方便行事，边双手朝外稍稍一掰，好露出了里边紧闭着的穴口。Brian只是亲吻了一下左边臀肉，就吓得哥哥差点没整个人趴到妹妹身上。

Brian自觉好笑，但还是好心的决定放过这个只怕世界观都已经崩塌了的男孩。伸手将男孩抱了起来搂进怀里，Brian这才注意到对于一个身高将近六英尺的男孩来说，这样的体重似乎略轻了些，腰肢更是出乎意料的纤细。Brian心中一颤，赶紧伸手把女孩也揽了过来，同样偏轻的重量让他感到不可思议。Brian很快意识到，Rogerina转交给自己的那只U盘里边，那些关于这对兄妹的悲惨身世指不定就是真的，小小年纪便失了父母，在孤儿院相依为命多年，好容易等到一个改变命运的机会，兄妹两当然必须得抓住。即使刚刚成年的他们，可能都还没明白“包养”二字的真正含义。Brian是懂Rogerina的。他心里清楚，Rogerina其实只想找一个与自己相似的女孩，起到一个空气娃娃亦或者飞机杯都能做到的替代作用。为了这个，刚见到兄妹两进门的Brian甚至把Rogerina拉到一边，吵了一架。改变他想法的正是那对兄妹两——

妹妹Warrena来到新环境，兴奋得不得了，一个劲儿地张望着，“哥哥，如果我们受宠的话，Dr. May是不是就会供你去上大学？”

金发男孩似乎刚经历了舟车劳顿，兴致不高，他垂着头，突然拉住了妹妹的手，小声的嘀咕着，“我们走吧，Kathy，我不想上大学了。”

“哥哥，你胡说什么啊！”被唤了中间名昵称的女孩，顿时变了神情，声音也一瞬间拔高了几分，“你不是一直想去……”

男孩没说话反驳自己的妹妹，只是拉了拉她的手，示意Brian他们看过来了。Brian一时间有几分感触，反倒是Rogerina伸手整了整Brian乱了的衣领，“怎么样？收下他们吧。你可以去翻翻Warren的成绩单，看看他平日里的习作，那孩子好好培养搞不好能读牛津也说不定。你今天把他们退回了‘孤儿院’，也是卖给别人的料。培养他两那么多年，无论如何都是要伺候人的。这对兄妹把身子给了你，换哥哥去读大学，怎么算都不亏。你要是心肠软，再让妹妹给你当情妇过上衣食无忧的生活，那他两稳赚不赔……”

Rogerina说了很多，但Brian并没有认真听完，只是盯着男孩怯生生的模样半晌，突然叫两个小家伙过去，问道，“你们叫什么名字？”

“我是Warrena Katherine Worthington，”女孩很快回答道，她甚至指了指身旁的男孩，“这是我哥哥，Warren Kenneth…”

金发男孩揪了揪女孩的衣袖，示意她别再说下去，这才怯生生开了口，“Dr. May，如果您愿意的话，可以给我们取新的名字。”

Brian微微一愣，“不，不。Warren和Warrena是吧！这样就挺好的。家里没有太多房间，你们住一间可以吗？”

两个小家伙就这么阴差阳错的留了下来，直到今天下午上完课准备收拾教案回家的Brian收到了Rogerina的信息，问他哥哥和妹妹哪个操起来舒服些，Brian这才意识到似乎晾了两兄妹好几天了，只得坦诚说自己太忙没时间。

Rogerina毫不客气的一个越洋电话打了过来，“没时间？Brian Harold May，别装得像个正人君子一样。老娘花了大价钱给你买的，你不要给脸不要脸。那个男孩你下不了屌就算了，大不了老娘自己用。那个女孩！老娘到家就拖她去做检查，要是发现她还是处，你信不信我就把她拖出去接客，直到赚回本为止！你他妈的就期待她骑自行车把那层膜颠破吧！”

然而，事到如今，临门一脚的功夫，Dr. May才瞬间意识到自己似乎有几分于心不忍，一时间兴致也失了大半。伸手帮哥哥把内裤穿好将他放回了床上，又随手帮妹妹拢了拢前襟，说道，“要不，今天先到这吧，改天……”

金发男孩被Brian的这个举动吓坏了，似乎认定了是因为自己不听话，导致Brian失了兴致。先前还发烫的小脸，更是瞬间失了血色，他的小手一把抓住Brian的睡袍不放，“爹地……”话都没说完，泪水已经在那蓝色眼眸里聚集，小家伙咬着唇努力制止，却还是阻止不了泪水滚落，“Warren知道错了，您别不要我们……求您……”

女孩似乎也被哥哥的情绪刺激到了，她用最快的速度钻进了Brian怀里，哀求道，“爹地，求您了！Rina姐姐说了，如果她回来后发现我们没伺候好爹地，就要把我们抓去……抓去……”女孩哽咽着，并没有把话说完，但Brian大抵也知道Rogerina是个什么性子，只怕为了逼迫这两兄妹屈服，说了不少重话。但Rogerina说得大抵也没错，卖给谁都是卖，能过上什么样的日子大抵也不是兄妹两能说得算的。

Brian叹了口气，摸了摸两个小家伙的小脸，帮他们擦去眼泪，想告诉他们Rogerina不会真的这么对他们，却又开不了口，只得伸手将他们搂进怀里，“抱歉，吓到你们了。”

怀里的两个小家伙明显吓得不轻，哄了半天才缓过劲来，Brian好容易送了口气，摸了摸兄妹两的头，让他们先去洗把脸。两个小家伙只怕是认识到了自己的错误，再从浴室出来，披在身上的白衬衫双双不知所踪——

女孩故作矜持重新穿好了胸衣，男孩只剩了条内裤，兄妹两手拉着手一起回到了床上，一左一右跪坐在Brian身边。金发女孩率先伸手环住了男人的脖颈，表现得格外乖巧，“爹地，我们重新开始吧……”

Brian点了点头，示意Warren去帮妹妹脱去身上那些多余的累赘，金发男孩虽然依旧有几分害羞，但经历了刚才那一出，只怕还有点心有余悸，一时间也不敢不听话，甚至悟出不能挡住爹地的视线的道理，特意从身后将妹妹搂进怀里，解开了女孩那前扣式内衣。女孩也大方的张开手，任由哥哥帮自己脱去束缚，也顺势朝Brian展示了自己赤裸但足够年轻的身体。Brian只是伸手挑逗了一下女孩的乳尖，又转移到另一边，“身材还不错。Warr，继续吧！”金发男孩顿了一下，但还是伸手解开了女孩系在胯上的蝴蝶结，也不知道是有意还是无心，Warren似乎还是太过于害羞了，下意识的拖延与妹妹坦诚相待的时间，以至于抽走那丁字裤的速度很慢，而那本该夹在股缝里的细绳，因此从那私隐处缓缓扯过，女孩被这突如其来的磨蹭惹得难以自持的呻吟了一声。男孩将从女孩身上系带丁字裤递到爹地手里时，才发现那少的可怜的布料已经有几分半透，润湿得不成样子。

Brian哭笑不得的接过那湿得过分的布料，无可奈何地抬手揉了揉女孩的头发，“来吧，跟爹地说说你对自己做了什么。”

一直以来表现得无比大方的女孩终于小脸一红，小声说怕疼，做了点事前准备，“爹地您相信我，我只是抹了点润滑液，真的没进去！”

Brian简直是被逗乐了，这是抹了一点吗，简直是湿得可以畅通无阻的进入了。Brian内心有几分感触，这对兄妹只怕还不信任他，害怕受伤害，亦或者这本身就是那个“孤儿院”教给他们的所谓保护措施。但即使如此，Brian还是故意板着脸，让女孩分开了双腿，假意翻看了一下那两片敏感的软肉，女孩刻意清理过私处的毛发，倒显得那处所在格外粉嫩。Brian轻咳一声，伸手把女孩搂回怀里，“好吧，勉强相信你。”说着，朝男孩抬了抬下巴，“那你呢，Warr？跟爹地说说，你都做了什么准备？”金发男孩的脸依旧泛着红晕，小声地说自己清理了耻毛，还给自己灌了肠。“哦？没给自己涂点什么？”

“涂……涂了点润滑剂。”

“哦？”Brian故意隔着内裤摸了摸男孩的臀部，“用手指开拓过了？”男孩点了点头，说自己没有开拓太多，又在Brian的命令下缓缓脱掉了自己的内裤，撅着屁股让Brian检查，湿润的穴口确实有开拓过的痕迹，送入一指还算是容易，但两根手指就略显艰难了些。Brian这才满意的让男孩恢复坐姿，“挺好的，以后不行再自己用润滑剂了，好吗？”在兄妹两乖乖点头之后，Brian这才从床头柜里取了一只避孕套，这才说道，“妹妹先来吧！”

说着，Brian掀开了浴袍下摆，里头不找一缕，已经起了反应的性器硬挺挺的贴着小腹，Brian只是随手撸动了两下自己尺寸颇大的柱体，“虽然说原谅你们了，但惩罚还是要有的。自己坐上来吧！”

向来开放的金发女孩微微一愣，双腿分立跪在Brian身体两侧，却一时间没反应过来该怎么坐上去，低头看了看Brian那即使戴了套子，依然清晰可见那些卷曲毛发的性器，又抬头求助式的看了看Brian，“爹地，人家真的是第一次，怎么找得到地方嘛！”Brian只是伸出两根手指探向女孩身下，将那个湿润的花穴撑开了些许，“这里，自己掰开点。”女孩无奈只得硬着头皮，伸出双手探向身下，将自己的阴唇分开，对准Brian扶着的性器缓缓坐了下去。第一次被进入，就以如此深入的体位，男人的尺寸也稍大了些，女孩的进展十分艰难，但还是还是强忍着委屈坐了下去，“太……太大了……”

“这不是找准了吗？”Brian故意伸手摸了摸女孩的外阴，“大？你这张小嘴不也都吃进去了嘛！”说着，便掐着女孩的腰，让她开始轻微的扭动腰肢。随着女孩的动作，胸前那两团软肉也跟着抖动，羞得初经情事的女孩抱住胸也不是，不抱住也不是。

“怎么？觉得自己太浪荡了？”Brian伸出左手揉了一把女孩那白皙的胸脯，右手顺势阻止女孩挡住自己的胸口，“给爹地还有你哥哥看，有什么的？不就是乳摇吗？你都已经不是小女孩了，有什么好害羞的。”女孩难得红了脸，还是不敢停下动作，渐渐地似乎找到了该怎么让自己爽的点，也知道该怎么调整重心往那个点上送。见女孩渐入佳境，Brian又把注意力移向了一旁不知所措的金发男孩，“Warr你也别闲着，自慰给爹地看怎么样？”

Warren颤抖着，却还是将手伸向了自己的，似乎从没有自慰过的男孩，只是握着自己那仍然疲软着的性器，近乎惊慌失措地看着Brian，“对……对不起，爹地。我……不会。”

“不会？”Brian微微挑眉，也顺势松开了禁锢女孩的手，“你哥哥不知道怎么自慰呢，你帮帮他？”金发女孩已经被快感侵袭得连脚趾都蜷缩在了一起，哪里有精力顾及哥哥，Brian也特意将自己退了出来，“去吧，Warrena，你哥哥还软着，你怎么舍得自己爽呢？”

女孩对此相当不满，嘟着嘴娇嗔道，“爹地这不公平，都没喂饱人家，就指挥人家做事！”

床笫之间正是女孩最容易上当受骗的地方，Brian什么也没说，只是伸手将女孩揉进怀里，顺势吻住了她。和害羞的哥哥不同，相比之下女孩要主动得多，很快便学会了回吻，甚至会伸出小舌和Brian嬉戏打闹。但Brian只是点到为止，很快松开了Warrena，随手帮她理了理因为先前的运动有几分散乱的头发，“甜心，你比你哥哥强多了。听话，去指导指导哥哥，待会儿爹地给你点小奖励。”说着，他甚至随手摘掉了套子，丢进床边的垃圾桶里。

而受了表扬的女孩异常兴奋，为了爹地承诺的小奖励，她往自家哥哥的方向一扑，因为用力过猛，直接将毫无防备金发男孩扑倒在床上，胸前的柔软更是跟哥哥的胸膛紧贴在一起。Warren吓得不轻，即使在很早之前就已经有过心理准备，但真的身临其境才知道自己一时间无法接受这种低级趣味——“孤儿院”会选择将长相如此相似双胞胎兄妹捆绑销售的目的只有一个，那就是满足主顾的各式特殊癖好和多种观赏需求。比如现在，Warrena为了Brian口说无凭的奖励，强吻了自己的双胞胎哥哥，而Warren一时间连反抗都不敢，还得在爹地的鼓励之下，极度变扭的回着吻，心里或许并不情愿，但男孩大抵也知道自己除了服从，别无选择。

一吻罢了，女孩似乎对征服了毫无反抗之力的哥哥异常满意，炫耀似的爬起身，重新扑进Brian怀里，“爹地，你看Warrena学得快不快！”

“你还是不够努力呢，甜心。”Brian伸手刮了一下Warrena的鼻头，语调里没有丝毫的批评，却多了几分戏谑，他甚至故意用两根手指捏起了Warren那仍然软塌塌的性器，“你看看，哥哥都没起反应呢！”

“这不公平！”女孩跨坐在Brian的腿上，小手轻捶着男人的胸膛，“哥哥本来就不喜欢女孩子，怎么可能会对我起反应嘛！”

猛然被公开了性向的男孩，一下子愣住了，想闪躲却被Brian一把搂进怀里，“哦？宝贝，你不喜欢女孩子吗？”Warren害羞的低下了头，微不可微的应了一声。Brian环着小家伙的腰，有一下没一下的摆弄着他那至今仍蜷缩着的性器官，“难道是你长得太好看，所以看不上其他女孩？”Brian故意凑到Warren耳边，压低声音说道着。更何况关键部位又交到了爹地手里，Warren被刺激又是害羞又是难以自持的沉沦，然而Brian并不准备就此放过他，对着男孩的耳垂又舔又含，良久才追问了一句，“交过男朋友吗？”男孩揪着Brian的睡袍，轻声说没有。Brian只是亲了亲男孩耳后那块脆弱的皮肤，“怎么证明？该不会你身上也和妹妹一样，有层什么膜等着爹地来破？你自己动手开拓的时候，没碰坏什么吧？”

男孩似乎僵住了，支吾了半天也说不出该怎么证明自己还是第一次，还是被晾在一旁的妹妹愤愤不平地来了一句，“紧不紧爹地您直接进去不就知道了！反正哥哥都自己做过开拓了。”

“那……来吧。”说着，Brian特意吻了吻女孩的额头，又命令男孩平躺在床上，双腿支起大大张开，好让那个隐秘的入口暴露出来。男孩依旧羞得厉害，更何况因为没有受孕的可能，Brian也没再去戴套，就这么直接进入了他，耻毛摩擦着内壁的软肉，别样的刺激让初经人事的男孩难以启齿的接受到了更多一些快感，Brian这边才刚将龟头送入些许，男孩那迟迟不给反应的海绵体就已经开始涨大起来。

“咦？真的大起来了！”

女孩的惊呼把Brian逗乐了，他特意停下进入的动作，轻抚了一把男孩底下的囊袋，“怎么？是不是一定要被填满了才会起反应？”说着，Brian顺势一送到底，二话不说便开始抽插，肉体碰撞的声响让人面红耳赤。男孩也不知本想说些什么，却被接踵而来的撞击刺激得到了嘴边的话语，成了破碎的呻吟，被逼上高潮的男孩，声音比往常拔尖了些，倒也让人食指大动，只可惜是第一次，男孩没有撑太久便已经缴械投降，反倒是经历了两轮性事的Brian还硬着，还直挺挺的捅在男孩体内。对于自己的不持久，Warren羞得把头埋进了枕头里，却被妹妹强行扒了出来，男人轻轻撸动了一下男孩的性器，将沾着初精的手指递到了男孩嘴边，“尝尝看自己的味道？”精液的味道并不算好，男孩闻到那味道就已经皱了眉头，无奈Brian语气强硬，只得伸出舌头将那些白浊的液体舔了个干净。见男孩如此乖巧，Brian满意地揉了揉他的头发，顺势退了出来，“真乖！”

男孩没有闪躲，就这么接受着Brian的爱抚。不知是因为刚失了童贞而难过，还是单纯的只是被弄疼了，刚被开了苞的男孩眼眶红红的，像只脱了线的木偶楞楞的倒在床上，双腿极为变扭的绞着，似乎还不愿接受自己刚被占有过的事实。谙熟世事的大学教授大抵也看出了这一点，为了突破男孩的心理防线，他故意伸手扣住男孩的膝盖，将那修长的双腿掰开，好露出那个刚失了填充物，以至于一时间有几分难以闭合的穴口。Brian故意端详了好一会儿， 甚至还伸手摸了摸穴口边缘的褶皱，以此刺激刚经历了高潮，还有几分反应迟钝的男孩，Warren哪里经历过这样，不一会儿就因为Brian过于炙热的目光羞得全身泛着一层淡淡的粉红，黑发男人这才轻咳一声，开口发表意见，“紧是挺紧的，就当你是雏儿吧！”

Warren几乎肉眼可见的一僵，Brian的言语几乎刺痛，小家伙无力辩解，更举不出什么实例证明自己就是第一次，只是委屈的咬着唇，努力不让自己的泪水滚落下来。Brian当然注意到了Warren的情绪不对劲，但并没有多管他，也不知是故意还是无心，Brian只是一门心思的和女孩调着情，任由Warrena叼着套子凑过来，撒娇着求他再来一次。Brian怎会拒绝女孩这并不过分的要求，只是将她放平在床上，让她跟哥哥方才一样支起双腿。分开女孩的腿格外的容易，甚至无需触碰，女孩支起腿的同时便自觉地张开双腿好露出那湿漉漉的花穴。Brian没做出任何表情，只是随手接过了女孩叼在嘴里的避孕套，拆开包装套上便顺势贯穿了她。女孩似乎没料到这个，惊呼了一声，抱怨Brian不体贴她是第一次。

“第一次？”Brian简直被逗乐了，故意借势抽插顶弄了几下，“刚才不是做过一次了？怎么还会是第一次？嫌爹地尺寸不够？”

女孩支吾了半天，也说不出一句话辩解，只能撒着娇，讨好着迎合男人毫无章法的抽插。第一次并没有被喂饱的女孩开始渐入佳境，没一会儿竟无师自通地用双腿夹住了男人腰，边通过收缩下体以增加快感，边肆无忌惮的浪叫，惹得Brian也不由自主的多抽送几次。而被晾在一旁多时的金发男孩并没有抱怨，只是一副兴致缺缺的模样，男孩就那么全裸的跪坐着，Brian没唤他的名字，他便乖乖待在原地，听着妹妹的呻吟声，憋得小脸通红；若是Brian突然想起他的存在，示意他过来，他便乖巧地爬过来，应Brian的要求做任何事，乖得有几分让人不舍得糟蹋。最终，Brian还是射在了套子里。但男人并没有多做留念，反而拍了拍女孩环在他腰上的双腿，在女孩还有几分意犹未尽的眼神中，径直退了出来，取下套子，打了个结，随手丢进垃圾桶，紧接着便宣布今天就到这里了。女孩对此似乎不太情愿，但也没多说什么，径直霸占了爹地怀里的位置，Brian也没拒绝，只是轻拍着女孩裸露的背部，又若无其事地伸手把一旁的男孩也搂进怀里。

大概是很少这么晚睡，再加上初经情事，刚才还活力十足的女孩，安静的躺了一会儿，呼吸渐渐地趋于平稳，没多久便睡已经了过去。Brian并没有睡着，他知道身旁男孩也没有，大概是因为紧张感还未消退，小家伙直到现在都没缓过劲来，身子依然没有放软下来。Brian缓缓将手抽了回来，见女孩依旧安睡着，这才转过身，将男孩搂进自己的胸膛，压低声音问道，“睡不着？”

男孩微不可微的应了一声，小心翼翼地隔着睡袍蹭了蹭Brian的胸膛。Brian惊喜于男孩突然的撒娇，只是轻轻掀开被子，帮妹妹掖好被角，随后便将男孩一把抱了起来。Warren似乎有几分吓到了，但深怕吵醒妹妹，没敢惊呼出声，直到被Brian抱进浴室，放在白瓷洗手台上，这才低声问爹地这是要做什么。

“爹地一不小心把你弄脏了，怎么也得帮你清洗一下吧！”

说着，Brian还特意将手探入了男孩双腿之间，揉了揉那个今天刚被开辟过的秘境，紧接着顺势分开男孩的双腿，将他的膝盖抵在白瓷洗手台那光滑边缘。双腿开得太大，一至于腹股沟有点生疼，男孩的表情控制得还算不错，只是轻微挣扎了一下，便不由自主的双手后撑，免得重心不稳。男孩还是过于单纯了些，他疑惑地歪着头，问道，“可是……刚才爹地又没射在里边呀……”

“哦？你是在提醒爹地，待会儿可以内射是吗？”

金发男孩一瞬间红了脸，支支吾吾半天，也没说出点什么，Brian也没怎么介意，只是伸手摸了摸Warren的小脸，“来，帮爹地把睡袍脱了好吗？”小家伙点了点头，非常听话的伸手去解Brian那松松垮垮系在腰上的系带，双手微微一颤，突然意识到，今晚的性事似乎还没来得及和Brian彻底坦诚相见。丝质睡袍散开来，也将男人消瘦的身子露了出来。Warren似乎也是第一次见男人的胸膛，红着脸垂下头，却无意中和胯间那些卷曲的深色毛发打了照面，羞得又赶紧抬起头来，眼神却还是闪躲着，避免和Brian对视。Brian也没多说什么，只是摸了摸男孩手感还算不错的大腿内侧，“羞什么？爹地有的，你又不是没有。”

Warren难得反驳了一句，“人家又没有爹地这么大嘛……”说完才意识到这话有多么令人瞠目结舌，小家伙一时间有点不好意思，只能咬着唇，近乎委屈地看着Brian。

“不错，还学会夸爹地了。真是个乖孩子！既然是乖孩子就该奖励。”Brian伸手刮了一下Warren那小巧的鼻头，又去抓小家伙那无处安放的小手，“环着爹地的脖颈好吗？”Warren点了点头，乖巧地环住了Brian的脖颈，他甚至非常自觉地将头靠在了Brian的颈间，身子也顺势贴了过来，Brian对于Warren的无师自通非常满意，对准那个方才已经被操过一次，这会儿仍然松软易入的穴口，便径直送了进去。金发男孩没有反抗，只是发出了一声微不可微的闷哼，承受了Brian突如其来的贯穿。

“疼吗？”Brian挺腰抽送的频率并没有就此减缓，只是轻啃着男孩因仰头稍微能看出点端倪的喉结。男孩摇了摇头，说刚才那次比较疼一些。闻言，Brian轻抚了一下他的后背以示安慰，“没事的，放松一点，习惯了就不疼了。”说着，Brian还故意加快了抽插速度，惹得金发男孩因为快感都有几分微微颤抖，甚至有几分刻意放松自己以便Brian能更加深入的痕迹，Brian对此特别满意，甚至伸手抚了抚两人的连接处，“很棒！”男孩下面那张小嘴吃得很努力，因为抽插，甚至有些许被操得有几分过于烂熟的软肉被翻了出来，第一次就被过度使用的内壁开始充血红肿，但Brian并不打算就这么放过他，甚至示意男孩用双腿环住他的腰。男孩乖巧的照做了，然而，下一秒便被Brian拖着臀部抱了起来，吓得男孩只能死死抱住了Brian的脖颈，但还是没能阻止身子不由自主地下坠，Brian的勃起更是进入到一个前所未有的深度，捅得男孩呜咽了一声，被迫咽下了男人尺寸颇丰的下体。Warren简直是吓坏了，他喘着粗气，不得不绞紧后穴咬住男人的下体，以防自己重点不稳摔到地上。

“真是紧呀，宝贝。”Brian甚至故意走动了几步，惹得男孩吓得将自己的后穴搅得更紧了几分，Brian赞许地将Warren轻颠了一下，使得自己的下体抽离了一部分，又因引力跌回原处，过于猛烈的贯穿让金发男孩有几分眼冒金星，他还没来得及缓过劲，便再一次被快感冲昏了头脑，不一会儿便撑不住射在了两人的腹部。见状，Brian特意退了出来，让男孩继续保持着熊抱的姿势，随后将人放回到白瓷洗手台上，“转个身吧，宝贝，面对镜子，双腿分开，双脚放在水池两边。”Warren不敢怠慢，只得照做，颤颤巍巍地转了个身。白瓷台上的洗手池过大了些，以至于Warren不得不将双腿张开到一个大得离谱的角度，过窄的边缘更是逼得他根本无法保持重心，只得背靠着Brian的胸膛，被完全搂在怀里。Brian甚至还恶趣味的多退后了小半步，以至于Warren为了保持平衡只得跟着身子后仰，一不小心便将自己的穴口暴露在镜子之中，殷红的肉穴更是欲求不满的一张一合，“你看看，都被爹地操开了呢！”说着，Brian还特意伸出一根手指在那被进入后大了不止一圈的肉穴里翻搅了一番，甚至还将那穴口掰开了些，好让怀里的小家伙看得更清楚些，“才这么一会儿就射出来了，是有多舒服？”Warren被Brian说得面红耳赤，却也无力辩驳。好在Brian也看出了男孩保持重心极为吃力，赶紧前进了一步，打开水龙头，开始对着镜子帮男孩清洗被精液弄花了的小腹，Brian甚至手握男孩那小巧的前端去水流之下冲洗，微凉的水流刺激得男孩有几分微微打颤，却还是被Brian硬拉着用冷水洗了一遍下体。

即将入冬的天气已经开始转凉，水温对于金发男孩来说更是偏低了几分，如此私密的部位被凉水冲洗，导致Warren只能近乎委屈地缩在Brian怀里，冻得直打颤也说不出半句怨言。良久，Brian才后知后觉的关掉了水龙头，故作贴心地柔声问冷不冷，小家伙咬着唇，委屈地点了点头，这才得以被从白瓷洗手台上抱了下来。Warren怕是被折腾得有点力不从心，双腿刚着地还有几分发软，后腰更是因方才极力保持平衡，被洗手台边缘靠出了一条浅浅的红痕，只有贴着Brian才能勉强站立。Brian轻轻搂着男孩的腰，让他倚着点墙，“腿软了？”男孩点了点头，乖乖扶着墙，双腿分立站好，Brian亲了亲他的侧颈，手顺势下滑撩拨着男孩腿间被凉水冲得有几分发红的部位，他甚至还特意拉过男孩的手，示意他自己摸上一摸，好给疲软的性器重新注入活力，“年轻就是不一样啊！这么短时间又有感觉啦？”说着，Brian放开了男孩重新起了反应的部位，手顺着胯部一路摸到了臀部，揉捏着男孩还算紧实的翘臀，手指也顺势滑入了那个柔软的秘穴，Warren面对着墙站立，Brian看不到他的表情，但伸手将男孩鬓角的发丝捋到耳后，还是肉眼可见男孩那泛红的耳根。

“看都被爹地看光了，现在还害羞呢？”Brian故意用手指在里头翻搅了一番，甚至还探了第二根手指进去，做剪刀状将那个因站立有几分闭合的穴口撑开了些许，“还想不想要？”Warren轻声应了一声，但Brian并不满意，依旧用手指进犯着并不满足的小穴，“爹地想听你亲口说出来，还想不想要？”

Warren的声音几乎微不可微，“想……”

“大声一点，爹地年龄大了，没听见。”Brian嘴上故意逗着Warren，手上却也没闲着，想着性交的方式进进出出，“告诉爹地，想要什么？你不说爹地怎么会知道呢？”

Warren微微咬着唇，似乎还不太好意思当众说出这么羞耻的言语，纠结了半天，眼见着内壁被Brian的手指刺激得瘙痒难耐，这才勉强开了口，“我……我想要……想要爹地……”

“爹地不在这儿么？想要爹地什么？”

Brian刻意逼问之下，金发男孩又羞又愧，但前端又不争气的抬起了头，男孩几乎放弃的闭上了眼，“想要爹地操进来。”

“爹地不正用手指操着吗？还不够吗？告诉爹地你究竟想要什么？”

Brian只怕是故意的，他甚至故意偷换了概念，逼着金发男孩说出那个令人羞耻的名词。

“阴茎……”

Warren的声音几乎微不可闻，但还是把这个名词憋了出来，然而，Brian对此并不满意，他故意撤回了自己的手指，握着自己的下体，用那尺寸颇丰的龟头磨蹭着男孩那细嫩的股缝。

“哪个老师教过你，名词可以单独构成句子的？主语和谓语呢？”

Warren别无选择，只是呜咽了一声，浑身颤抖着将整句话重复了一遍，“我……我想要爹地的……阴茎操进来。”

“这句子完整了？谁教你这么断句的。”Brian继续磨蹭着男孩那已经急不可耐的穴口，却迟迟不进入，“谁给你上的语法课，这么基本的知识都没掌握吗？爹地最后给你一次机会。”

“我想要爹地的阴茎操进我的屁股里。”

Warren只得红着脸一口气说完了整句话，这才换得被Brian的性器完全贯穿。大概是下身刚被强行冲过了凉水，男孩的体温有几分偏低，体内更是有种不明所以的冰凉。站立的体位让本就紧致的甬道更显得窄小许多，而且经过了之前的侵犯，Warren的双腿已有几分发软，这会儿也只能勉强双腿分立，撅着屁股接受Brian的顶弄。更别说Brian借着身高优势，一手将男孩的双手手腕拉过头顶固定，一手掐着男孩那窄腰便一顿毫无章法的抽插，惹得一直以来都十分害羞的金发男孩都有几分乱了分寸，大概也是没有了双胞胎妹妹在场，Warren稍微也放开了些，身子不再僵硬，甚至有那么几声难以抑制的呻吟宣泄而出。Brian紧贴着Warren的后背，叼着男孩那发烫的耳垂，“放开一点，Warr！浴室的隔音效果很好，就只有你和爹地在这，妹妹不会听不到这些动静的。没什么好放不开的。”说着Brian松开了禁锢男孩胯部的手，反手就拍了两下，那细嫩的臀部立马出现了明显的红痕，“哦？这里被扇了巴掌就会夹得更紧了？”

Warren大概也是受了方才Brian的鼓励，甚至开始会小幅度的扭动了一下腰肢回应，他小声嘀咕着太快了。Brian果真放慢了速度，改为三浅一深的频率插入，夸奖道，“真乖，这才是爹地的乖孩子。爹地说过你想要什么就跟爹地说对吧！告诉爹地，你想要什么？”说着，Brian放开了Warren的双手，故意用手握住了男孩那蘑菇头，不让他过早解脱。

“想要……想要射，想要爹地射进来……”大概真的被高潮逼急了，Warren再次说出了曾经觉得难以启齿的话语，但大概被刚才发生的事吓得不轻，金发男孩喘着粗气，将整句话重复了一遍，“Warr…Warren想要爹地射在Warren身体里面……”引人遐想的第三人称，更是添了几分撒娇的意味。

“哦？”Brian吻了吻男孩被一层薄汗覆盖的后颈，却根本没有停下抽插，反倒加快了频率，“想要爹地射什么在Warren身体里面呀？”

男孩被快感逼得“走投无路”，只得呜咽着，被Brian狠狠撞击着前列腺，“精……精液。”男孩实在是过于聪明了些，他立马猜到了Brian的下一个问题，答完那个名词，便赶紧又把完整的句子抛了出来，“……Warren想要爹地把精液射进Warren身体里面。”

“很好。”Brian松开了男孩那硬得难受的前端，让他彻底发泄出来，紧接着又出入了几个来回，这才射在了他体内。与此同时，Brian亲了亲男孩的侧脸，赞许道，“专有名词学得不错。”

刚经历了情事，被体内那些带着Brian体温的液体弄得有几分懵的男孩，一时也没来得及害羞，但良好的教养已经形成了条件反射，他几乎没有犹豫地说出了，“谢谢，爹地。”

看着男孩稚嫩的反应，Brian几乎被逗乐了，却也没多说什么，只是又拍了拍男孩的翘臀，便顺势将自己刚刚发泄过的下体猛抽了出来，大概是由于站立的缘故，那些白浊的液体稍稍溢出来了一些，衬着那殷红的内壁倒显得淫秽无比。Brian对此非常满意，让Warren保持着撅着屁股的姿势，转身回房去取Rogerina拍完便随手丢在梳妆台上的拍立得，特意拍下了男孩那被精液沾染的屁股，也算给男孩的开苞日多了点带了颜色的仪式感。Brian甩了甩照片，满意地看到上头开始出现影像，便随手递到了Warren手里，“拿去做书签吧！”Warren微微一愣，但也只能红着脸接下了这块烫手的山芋，却看也不敢看上一眼。Brian自觉好笑，伸手摸了摸男孩的头发，让他先把照片放洗手台上。

Brian本打算让男孩好好泡个热水澡，但向来思虑周全的教授突然意识到淋浴也许是个更好的选择，一点一点将男孩淋湿似乎会比浸湿来得更有趣些。Brian将花洒摘了下来，打开开关调试了下水温，这才招呼金发男孩过来。Warren似乎还不太习惯裸着身子走动，即使是在浴室这种本就该脱去衣物的地方。腿间的物件没了内裤的束缚，随着行走的动作轻微的晃动，男孩似乎还有点不好意思，捂也不是，不捂又晃悠。Brian简直被逗乐了，伸手将男孩搂了过来，拨开男孩似乎挡住下体的手，“怎么到现在还害羞呢？”说着Brian还故意把玩了一下男孩底下的囊袋，又顺势轻揉着那私密的会阴部位，“该看的，不该看的，爹地还看得少吗？”说着，Brian故意打开花洒，任由温热的水流将男孩的下体打湿。男孩明显明显吓了一大跳，怯生生的站在原处抬头偷看Brian的表情。Brian只觉得被金发男孩的小表情戳中，伸手摸了摸的小脸，“放开一点，只是洗个澡而已，没什么好紧张的。”说着，开始缓缓抬高手里的花洒，将男孩的小腹，连带胸口全部淋湿。Warren没有反抗，亦或者根本不敢反抗，只是变扭得手不知道该往哪里放。随后，Brian又借着身高优势，在男孩受惊的眼神之下，将花洒举高过男孩头顶，倾泻而下的水柱一瞬间将男孩从头到脚都淋湿了，那头半长的金发失了往日的蓬松感，发尾湿哒哒的滴着水，无意识中多了几分湿身诱惑的意味。Warren眨了眨眼，才勉强将那挂在长睫毛上的水珠抖落下来，委屈的神情似乎在无声地抱怨Brian没有提醒他就将他浇成了落汤鸡。Brian微微一笑，随手关掉了水流，顺势摸了一把男孩那还含着精液的臀部，“爹地帮你清洗一下，好吗？”

金发男孩极为乖巧地点了点头，依照指示微微分开双腿，任由Brian轻揉那柔软的臀瓣，用温水冲洗着仍挂在表面的精液，紧接着，Brian又让Warren自己掰开一些穴口，好送入一指，借着水流冲洗将体内的浊液导出来。刚经历过情事的男孩，内里极为敏感，没一会儿小家伙就因为Brian刻意的刺激，再度起了反应。Brian笑着伸手握住了男孩的性器，轻轻帮他撸动着，“身子这么敏感？还是说一定要后面有感觉了，前面才会起反应？”金发男孩没有回答，只是故作娇羞地低着头，看着Brian替他手淫的动作，粉嫩的舌头无意识的舔了一下嘴唇，那小脸依旧红扑扑的，也不知到底是因为浴室里带着热度的雾气还是单纯的只是害羞。当然，Brian没有注意到这些，只是享受于男孩的乖顺——这对于Brian来说，太过受用了些，就Rogerina那火爆的性子，别说像这样乖巧地任由Brian摆布了，在床上Brian就连多说一句话的机会都没有，Rogerina不是用吻堵住Brian的嘴，就是将他掀翻自己来。一时间尝了鲜，倒觉得金发男孩简直是美味佳肴。

Brian伸手取过架子上的沐浴泡沫，摇了摇手里那钢瓶，随后轻按泵头，挤出的泡沫细腻绵密，伸手抹在男孩后背，手感好得让Brian都忍不住都流连一会儿，“保养得很不错嘛！”说着，Brian还特意将花洒挂回原位，双手并用，抚摸男孩那漂亮的肩胛骨，“洗完澡，你和妹妹会互相抹身体乳吗？”闻言，Warren微微点了点头，认真回答道，后背够不着的地方需要对方帮忙。Brian应了一声，继续将沐浴泡沫抹在男孩的后背，顺着腰线下滑又绕到前面，将那些雪白的泡沫抹在男孩平坦的小腹。男孩实在是瘦了些，被搂进怀里更显得那小身板过于单薄了些。Brian有意无意地隔着泡沫揉捏着Warren的双乳，“你太瘦了，摸起来都没什么肉。”说着，Brian还刻意加重了手上的力道，“听说女孩的胸多揉一揉会促进发育，那男孩子是不是也一样呢？”Brian边说着，边故意用力揉捏男孩的双乳，惹得男孩都不由自主的呻吟出声。好在Brian很快放过了他的乳头，只是让他转过身，好观赏一会儿男孩那被揉得又红又肿的胸膛。

男孩的小脸红扑扑的，微微咬着唇，盯着自己的胸膛好一会儿，都说不出一句话，Brian也没多说什么，只是摘下花洒一点一点帮男孩冲掉那些泡沫，被揉捏过度的乳尖微微挺立着，勾引得Brian情不自禁地附身吮吸那娇嫩的乳头，男孩轻微地呻吟了一声，被迫挺着胸接受了Brian刻意的挑逗。Brian很快便松了口，男孩还想将自己的另一边乳头送到Brian嘴边，却被制止了，“这么迫不及待？都做了这么多次了，还欲求不满吗？”此话一出，金发男孩的小脸更是红得一发不可收拾，似乎懊恼于自己的无意识的浪荡，小家伙羞得抬不起头，而Brian却借此抚上男孩那发泄过几次却还处于半勃状态的下体。随手拿过沐浴泡沫，摇晃了一下瓶身，将泵头对准男孩的胯间，轻轻一按，一大团绵软甜腻的泡沫边糊在了男孩的性器上。Brian不由分说地开始手握撸动着男孩的下体，将那些泡沫抹在男孩胯间的每一个部位，每一个缝隙都不曾放过。

“这里可要清洗干净了。滋生细菌可不是闹着玩的。”

Brian的语气格外严肃，神情也格外认真，惹得金发男孩动也不敢动，任由Brian上下其手，不一会儿整个私隐部位便被抹得雪白一片。然而，教授先生并没有这么放过他，甚至将男孩从淋浴区拉了出来，带到洗手台前，刻意让男孩好好在镜子前多“搔首弄姿”一会儿。“你看看，这身子多么年轻，多么漂亮。有什么好害羞的？”说着，Brian甚至命令男孩坐到了洗手台上，双腿大张暴露那仍沾满泡沫的下体，再摆出一个性感撩人的表情，好用拍立得记录下这一刻。好容易拍完照，男孩似乎羞得不行被Brian抱回淋浴区冲水洗去泡沫，这才得以披上浴巾。然而，Brian并不允许Warren自己擦拭，反倒是一个部位一个部位来，又故意用那粗糙的浴巾去擦拭私处那娇嫩的皮肤，男孩被刺激得厉害，却也只有害羞的份。

刚洗过澡的男孩没被允许穿内裤，只是全裸被包裹进短款睡袍里，一撩下摆就能触及到腿间被擦拭得有几分泛红的下体。他就这么光着屁股，坐在小凳上被Brian硬拉着吹头发。

“累不累？”Brian问道，但他的疑问语气却没有体现在面上，他将男孩一把抱起，“陪爹地聊会儿天？”

刚经历了一场过分索取的情事，男孩有几分犯困了，但Brian似乎还意犹未尽地将他抱到了阳台，让男孩躺在他怀里，仰望满天星辰。即将入冬的天气其实有点凉了，刚洗过澡的男孩似乎不太情愿，但还是不舍得错过这个和爹地温存的机会，因而，Warren只是揪着Brian的前襟，乖巧的缩在他怀里。

在Warren被夜里微凉的风吹得有几分清醒的时候，Brian突然开了口，“爹地，跟你商量个事好吗？”金发男孩哪里可能说不，只是乖乖点了头。Brian这才揉了揉男孩那头柔软的金发，亲吻他的额头，“你也知道，爹地身边本来只有Rogerina一个，时间都是她一个人的。现在多了你和妹妹，爹地的时间有限，又很难每个人平均分配。最近爹地会尽量兼顾你和妹妹，但过一阵子Rina就要回来了，她毕竟也跟了爹地这么多年，不可能丢下她不管，爹地想每周抽出三天陪她……”对于Brian的话，Warren似乎没听懂，只是歪着头，一脸一知半解的疑惑。Brian给了男孩一个吻，这才继续说道，“妹妹是女孩子，爹地也不可能不多照顾她。平时爹地也不好打扰你学习……就每周五晚上爹地固定陪你好吗？”

Warren明显听懂了Brian的言下之意，委屈瞬间在眼眶里聚集，只是咬着唇深怕眼泪就此滚落下来，男孩难得开了口，语调里透着一丝不甘心，“爹地，您是不是不喜欢Warren……”

“这么会！爹地最喜欢Warren了！”Brian赶紧把金发男孩搂进怀里，轻拍着男孩的后背以示安慰，“那……这样。周六，周六你和妹妹一起好吗？像今天这样，正好休息日，你和妹妹正好放松一下。”

男孩似乎还是不情愿，委屈巴巴地揪着Brian的前襟不放，小脸被寒风吹得有点发白，他小声地啜泣着，“爹地，就是比较喜欢妹妹……”

Brian依旧轻拍着男孩的后背，轻轻揉着他的头发，“听话，爹地答应你，一定会补偿你的！”男孩是如此的聪明，即使心里也清楚所谓的补偿或许根本不可能落到实处，但听Brian话都说到这种份上，又不好明面上跟自己亲妹妹争宠，也只能心不甘情不愿地答应了下来。


End file.
